


Сухая статистика

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Feelings, Humor, Language, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Каждое сказанное вами слово будет записано в память андроида и использовано против вас, детектив Рид
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Сухая статистика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/gifts).



— Да чтоб тебя! Фак, грёбаный андроид, ебать твой пластиковый хер! — рявкнул Гэвин, с размаху налетев на Коннора возле кофейного автомата. Содержимое картонного стаканчика при этом частично выплеснулось на белоснежную рубашку андроида, но, что примечательно, всё возмущение при этом исходило исключительно со стороны Гэвина, хотя ни он сам, ни его одежда при столкновении не пострадали. — Какого хуя ты вечно в столовке шароёбишься, страпон ты ходячий, если один хрен ты в свою блядскую лабораторию пихаешь какую угодно хуйню, кроме еды?

Коннор, не отвечая, подвис на несколько секунд, расфокусированно пялясь на губы Гэвина и мигая диодом. Расплывающееся по рубашке коричневое пятно его, по-видимому, волновало мало.

— Эй, жестянка, тебя не закоротило там? — невольно забеспокоился Гэвин. — Мне ж потом за твои пластиковые мозги в жизни не расплатиться, а гарантийного талона у тебя нет!

— Всё в порядке, детектив Рид, — отозвался Коннор, возвращаясь к своему обычному состоянию. — Я согласен.

— А я не согласен! — тут же пошёл на попятную Гэвин. — Пусть сраная Киберлайф мне отсосёт, откуда у меня, нахуй, столько бабла?

— Вы не поняли, Гэвин, — терпеливо уточнил Коннор. — Я согласен на ваше предложение.

— Не делал я тебе, нахуй, никакого предложения, отвали, грёбаная жестянка! — окончательно открестился Гэвин и попытался проскочить мимо застрявшего в дверном проёме андроида к своему рабочему месту. В эти вечерние часы участок был практически пуст, и чёртов барби-бой мог беспрепятственно шарахаться где угодно, глазеть на фотки домашних питомцев на чужих столах или лизать улики в архиве, или что он там ещё обычно лижет, — так нет же, вечно отирался неподалёку от Гэвина и путался под ногами.

— Позвольте вам напомнить, детектив, — мягко ответил намертво закупоривший собой выход Коннор, — что вы не менее 711 раз с различными подробностями высказывали предположения об устройстве моих половых органов и внутренних конструкциях моей встроенной лаборатории, 423 раза выразили желание вступить со мной в интимную связь, 215 раз посоветовали мне проделать то же самое с лейтенантом Андерсоном, 167 — с капитаном Фаулером, 52 раза — с ними обоими, 39 раз — с задержанными, 14 раз порекомендовали мне поучаствовать в групповом сексе с полным составом полицейского департамента и 9 раз — с персоналом Киберлайф, дважды посоветовали мне вступить в анальный контакт с самим собой и пять раз предлагали мне начать практиковать аутофелляцию. Всё это без учёта тех случаев, когда вы рекомендовали мне заняться сексом в той или иной позиции без уточнения предполагаемого партнёра. В общей сложности 536 раз вы утверждали, что в прошлом я уже имел интимную связь с кем-либо из вышеперечисленных, 92 раза вы сообщали, что лично занимались сексом со мной, 65 раз — с другими прототипами Киберлайф, на основе которых я был разработан, 8 раз — о том, что у вас был секс с мистером Камски, а дважды вы упоминали об оргии, в которой вы участвовали совместно с ним и всеми когда-либо созданными им андроидами. При всём уважении к вам я, однако, позволю себе подвергнуть сомнению достоверность вышеперечисленной информации, поскольку она не соответствует стандартному уровню сексуальной активности мужчины вашего возраста, работающего по графику, аналогичному вашему, а также моим собственным воспоминаниям.

— Завали своё блядское хлебало, жестянка! — попытался было прервать статистические выкладки Коннора взбешённый Гэвин. Но андроид был твёрдо намерен высказаться до конца:

— Кроме того, вы неоднократно направляли на меня дуло вашего служебного пистолета, а согласно учению Зигмунда Фрейда огнестрельное оружие является фаллическим символом. К тому же большинство наименований, которые вы применяли и применяете непосредственно ко мне или к отдельным компонентам моего тела, также являются обозначениями фаллических символов или производными от других связанных с сексом слов, следовательно...

— Захлопни. Свою. Траханую. Дырку. И. Отъебись. От. Меня, — чётко и раздельно проговорил Гэвин, сопровождая каждое слово размашистым движением ствола верного глока. Давно забытый и остывший кофе медленно заливал плитки пола, неровным полукругом выплеснувшись за край укатившегося под стойку стаканчика.

— У меня есть все основания арестовать вас за угрозы офицеру полиции, — улыбнулся Коннор, ловко выхватывая оружие из руки Гэвина, и тот мог бы поклясться, что в карих линзах выплясывают чёртики. — Вы помните Миранду, детектив?*

— Ты, жестянка, имеешь полное право заткнуться нахуй, и лучше бы тебе этим правом воспользоваться, — с готовностью отозвался Рид. — И глок верни подобру-поздорову, а не то...

— Расширенная версия этого пункта, Гэвин, — поправил Коннор. — «Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас». Я заметил, что практически все ваши фразы, обращённые ко мне, имеют сексуальную окраску, и делаю вывод, что вы хотите вступить со мной в интимные отношения. И, как я уже сказал, и могу повторить ещё раз — я согласен.

Гэвин требовательно выставил перед собой руку и выжидающе завис. Коннор постарался не упустить возможности провести покрытыми прохладным скином кончиками пальцев по горячей шершавой ладони человека перед тем, как вложить в неё ребристую рукоять глока и с сожалением отстраниться.

— А я не согласен, — с нажимом повторил Гэвин, убирая оружие в кобуру и стараясь не замечать, как участилось его сердцебиение от невинного прикосновения андроида. — Иди дрочи на мой светлый образ, а от меня отъебись навсегда.

— Это был первый раз, когда вы изъявили желание, чтобы я занялся онанизмом, используя ваши визуальные образы, — оживился Коннор, внося новую запись в свою статистическую копилку.

— Да ты заебал! — взорвался Гэвин.

— Вы об этом говорите уже в девяносто третий раз, хотя на самом деле я с вами этого ещё никогда не делал, — методично напомнил Коннор. — Хотя если вы передумали, то...

Во избежание дальнейших подсчётов и непристойных предложений Гэвин ограничился нечленораздельным рыком и удалился из кафетерия, злой и голодный. И слегка возбуждённый, но не собиравшийся признаваться в этом даже под пытками. А Коннор остался стоять, расфокусировано глядя ему вслед, вновь и вновь воспроизводя недавно полученные тактильные ощущения.

**Author's Note:**

> *правило Миранды - уведомление задержанного о его правах, которое начинается со слов: «Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде»


End file.
